Snatched Away
by lastanca
Summary: Based on a dream I had several months ago, the story of a normal girl who is attacked by a vampire and the world she thought didn't exist was suddenly all she had left, with everything gone topsy-turvy. Can she return home? All regular pairings & OCs. :


**This is a dream I had last year that never made it on to paper, but was related to the Twilight series. All names have been changed to protect the privacy of my Friends and I, and all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for being the genius behind the fabulous Twilight series. Please Review.**

When I woke up that morning, I could sense something was different. Was that….bacon I smelled? Gasp. My mother never cooked, ever, and this was surely a sign of the apocalypse. And, to make it even more unusual, it was a weekday, and usual her mornings were devoted to preparing herself for another day of tolerating mangy fourth grade children. I strolled cautiously into our yellow kitchen and saw my mom with a frying pan and a spatula. Odd. I squinted at her and asked, kindly, "What do you think you're doing in my kitchen?" She turned around and smiled at me and shoved a plate of bacon at me. "Thanks, but next time just tell me to cook and I will," I said, but she just rolled her eyes and waved me away, too sleepy to talk. While in the den, I felt the window. Cold, dark, rainy. I sighed. Another rain coat and boots day, the fourth one in the week. It was unusually for southern weather to be this consistent, and I was ready for an unannounced heat wave to hit.

An hour later, I was on the bus, the bane of my existence, and reviewing my biology notes. I basically sucked at biology, with no help from our biology teacher who is from 'New Joisy' and enjoys relating his teaching to 'Stah Wahs'. Ugh, like I didn't already have enough trouble in my freshman year of high school. I suppose you could say I was smart; I went to an independent private school called St. Patrick's Episcopal School, which had a reputation for being notoriously difficult. With Latin II, Geometry, Honors English, Art II, and World History I, it wasn't like I needed Bio to get me through the day. I stepped off the bus, lugging behind me my laptop case, athletic bag (I ran cross-country), and backpack, I made my way through the rain to my locker. I forget what happened throughout the day (nothing uneventful, I hoped), but before I knew it, I was walking to the gym with my best friend and running mate Marlo. She was causing ruckus about Cam, my best friend and her potential love interest, and I was pretending to listen and nodding whenever she paused. We changed, and then after stretching with the team, proceeded to head out on the trail.

Our campus was great for running, due to the fact that the founding fathers had planned ahead and built the school on sixty acres of land outside of Jackson. We had enough room for three school buildings, all with open courtyards in between, a center for performing arts, a commons area where we ate lunch, a library/resource centre, two tennis courts, a football field, a baseball field, a track, a softball field, a lacrosse field, a lake, and an observatory. With all of this, it was a woodsy cross-country paradise. I was running on the gravel track near the observatory when I first heard someone running behind me, or so I thought. I peeked around and didn't see anyone. And that, my friends, was when I heard someone laugh in the bushes.

I froze, which was my mistake. I should have run as fast as possible, but someone so ridiculously attractive and pale (some siren went off in my head) stepped out from the woods. I tried to recognize if I had seen him before, but he looked too old to be a high school student. Something wasn't right about this guy, but I was determined to keep my cool. I tried to talk but I was still startled. Instead he was the first one to say something. "Well, hello," he said, with a smirk. "Nice hair." I checked my hair, and immediately felt a bump coming right out of my bun. Good job, Emma, I thought. I straightened my hair and glared at the jerk, placing my hands on my hips in an attempt to look like a dominant female. He cracked his knuckles and slid a step forward. "Was there something you wanted in those bushes?" I asked. Instead of answering, he looked intensely into my eyes, and I gasped. Red. Red irises, with a strange pale man, running in the bushes? I couldn't believe it; it went against nature, a vampire? But…..vampires didn't exist…did they? Especially ones specified in Twilight? I was baffled, and I did the most stupid thing you can do around a vampire. I ran, and in running, tripped, and cut myself. And then I proceeded to bleed everywhere.

Immediately he was on me, and I thought I could attract attention by screaming 'Rape!', but the man clamped a too-strong hand down on my mouth, and then bit me once, viciously, on my neck. I couldn't believe this was happening, and the pain was so great, I forgot all of my reasoning and concentrated on trying to get away, as futile as it was. All of a sudden someone hit the vampire, catching him unaware, and scooped me up. I saw through my pain to see it was my friend Harris, who ran on the boys' team. I tried to tell him to run, but he shushed me and called campus police while putting me in the back of his car. I vaguely realized that he was taking me to the NURSE, of all places, and started screaming. Harris looked back at me, and said, "Oh my god, Emma, what happened to you? What did he do? I swear to God, I'll catch that…" but he never got to say what he would catch, because the nurse was carrying me into a spare classroom. By now, the fire in my veins was a full-blown inferno, and I screamed for them to run, get away, and to get Marlo. She would know what to do. Before he closed the door behind him, Harris looked back, pain obviously written across his face. "I don't want to leave you here alone….what can I do?..."

"Lock the door behind you," I gasped, and then shrieked. Harris moved as if to rush to my side, but I screamed, "NO!" knowing what would happen three days later if he was locked in here with me. "Just go! Save yourself, and please get Marlo!" He nodded, and then looked at me searchingly, "What happened to you?" I sobbed, almost to the point of unconsciousness from the pain.

"Bitten," I sighed. "Vampire, bitten by a…." but I never got to finish my sentence. I blacked out.


End file.
